mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Mode
The Survival Mode (sometimes called Secret Survival Mode) is a secret mini-game introduced in ''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'', where players defend themselves against waves of enemies. This fighting mode can only be found in the Foundry stage using a diamond-edged axe (which is used break enchanted crystals to open the gate to Shao Kahn's Arena) to smash it onto the left side of the upper floor of an area in the Foundry, close to the entrance/exit portal. When that happens, enter a green swirling portal and you are finally in Survival Mode at last. How to Find and Unlock Survival Mode Follow these steps and you should find the entrance to Survival Mode. *1: Go to the door that is located right next to the room where you get Scorpion, and enter. There, use Wall Climb on the 'ladder' next to you. Enter the door there, and grab the big axe that is used to smash the crystals. *2: Grab an enemy and throw him into the left hand wall in the Foundry corridor (this should reveal the secret room lava with Scorpion for the Versus mode on the ledge) if you haven't done so already. After that, jump into the lava, then jump back out. *3: Go to the Oni-filled tunnel on the the right of the save statue and O or B smash the barrel at the end. *4: Go up the ramp in the lobby and turn left onto the landing. *5: Go to the end and smash the barrel closest to you on the right with O button (PS2) or B button (Xbox) (smash all the barrels using the O button for this). *6: Go back and into the small room with the kama on the floor and smash the barrel at the back of the room. *7: Go into the rock-crusher corridor and smash the barrel on the left side of the Test Your Might cubby at the end. *8: Return to the kama room and smash the other barrel in there. *9: Go to the landing and smash the last barrel. *10: Press and hold the O button (PS2) or the B button (Xbox) to smash the ground. (You should see a green glowing and swirling portal behind where the barrels were if you did everything correctly). **If the entrance hasn't appeared yet, do another smash on the spot *11: Step into the glowing area and Press R2 (PS2) or BLACK (Xbox) to enter the Survival Mode. Levels of Survival Mode Level 1: Wu Shi Arena *Baraka *Masked Guards *Tarkata Level 2: Wu Shi Shrine *Demon Archers *Demon Captains *Demon Generals *Demon Handlers Level 3: Goro's Lair *Onis *Oni Warlords Level 4: Pit Bottom *Bloody Skeletons *Reptile Level 5: The Armory *Inferno Scorpion *Orochi Hellbeast Level 6: Living Forest *Brotherhood of Shadows *Clay Soldiers Level 7: Wastelands of Outworld *Kano *Black Dragon Mercs Level 8: Kahn's Arena *Kintaro *Goro Level 9: The Warrior Shrine *Ermac *Reptile *Scorpion *Sub-Zero External Links *http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/925007-mortal-kombat-shaolin-monks/faqs/44325 *http://www.kamidogu.com/ Category:Mini Games Category:Glossary Category:Gameplay Category:Secrets Category:Content